pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:R/Me Famine Farmer
Has anybody actually got this build to work? It's a novel idea but i have so far tried it on Nundak The Archer, Craw Stonereap, Ritualist's Construct, and Chehbaba Roottripper and each time the boss has too much energy regen to be killed, or it happens very slowly and i keep running out of energy. Note: hex duration is half on boss creatures, so you're having to spend a minimum of 15 energy (spirit shackles and mind wrack every 10 seconds. With the Ranger's +3 pips of energy regen thats ok, but then if we start using empathy it all goes to pot!) ::::Then why does my Spirit of Failure just stay for 30 seconds? And why does Spirit Shackles stay for the full 15? And Empathy for the full 10? o.0 you must be confused with their half casting time/half recharge... As a side note, when farming ritualist's construct i managed to lure him back enough so that the kurzick shrine guards would help out. ~ Hunter Darkbow (28th May 07) Spirit of failure and full runes and insignias in should make energy no problems in this build.it works great Probably should solo Melee Bosses only >.>. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:35, 30 May 2007 (CEST) It works fine, try Chkkr(ranger) and stand behind a wall, He'll be dead within the minute. System Of A Guild 17:39, 30 May 2007 (CEST) :Works on Byzzr Wingmender too. Another tip: Bosses attack a lot faster in hard mode, so they fall quicker. Dragnmn 09:16, 12 June 2007 (EDT) ::they also regen energy faster have more hp and more energy This build is great, if you know how to use it. I already killed at least 1000 bosses with it - Stonereap, Stonewrath, Mendwing, Ritualist's Construct, Chkkr (got Flatbow ;d) and even if I got only 2 Elite Rit Tomes, it's still viable. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 07:36, 21 June 2007 (EDT) It works, but it requires a good deal of energy. Ayumbhara 19:59, 24 June 2007 (EDT) The only problem I am having is actually reaching the boss without getting killed. O well I guess I need more practice. Huynh 06:02, 16 October 2007 (CEST) There's at least on boss you should be able to kill, it's Craw Sonereap. First, you kill the 5 wardens on the way to him with henchmen/heroes. Then you flag them away from your radar. Now, you look were Craw is. The point is to try to put a wall between him and you, because he wont try to bypass it. Now cast the spells in the build, shackles etc... and maintain them, overall Spirit of Failure which is your energy supply, because he'll miss all his attempts to harm you, he's BEHIND THE WALL. I've killed him 10 times, in Hard Mode, without using famine (which doesn't semm to work anyway...). So, if you don't kill him... Baaleze 20:58, 29 November 2007 (CET) I once had a friend who used a variation of this together with me as a 130hp derv, and we could farm entire area's with this. Bosses who I couldn's kill with the 130 alone died within 10 seconds with it. (example Shak jarin the justicebringer). I think this was about his skill bar: --El Nazgir 10:39, 9 December 2007 (CET) This build works, CrawStonereap in hard mode falls in under a minute. Very useful in most cases. Famine works, it's just that you can't see the -37 message. I have a little problem with Chkrr in that he uses Troll Ungent to regen too much, really annoying. Otherwise, it works fine. You die too quickly before you even get to the boss. I have all the skills, and tried it on the necromancer nightfall boss, and all the surrounding enemies kill be before i can get to the boss. If i am not doing it right, then its my fault, but i think it might be the build. Now enough protection. 67.81.169.196 12:10, 27 December 2007 (EST) I used this build earlier today against a level 6 paragon boss, and he didnt die. The problem is there isn't enough energy loss. The level 6 paragon boss wouldnt even lose health. There needs to be a better way to make the oppoent lose energy. 67.81.169.196 12:39, 27 December 2007 (EST) Ughh!!!!!! This build is so frustrating. I could never "lure" a boss out of his mob. Instead i just get raped horribly. What is the technique for getting the bosses out from their mobs? O yea, that go in with heroes/hench technique, doesn't that lower your drop rate because its based on party size?Huynh 02:03, 10 January 2008 (EST) :You can only lure the boss alone if he is not in the same "party" as the mob around him. Take the Ritualist's Construct. He is surrounded by Afflicted, but he is not in the same party. He can be pulled without aggroing the rest of the mob. ::Using henchman in this case does not lower your drop rate. The trick is to kill everything except the boss with henches, then flag them out of compass range (grey names in party window). They do not get any item drops this way. You still share your gold with them, but that is not a problem usually. Dragnmn talk 05:35, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::What the hell is the point in that then? If this build is meant to solo bosses, then bringing in henchmen is pointless. If you're going to kill everything else with your henchmen anyways, then why not kill the boss with them? Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 10:59, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::More chance on green if you solo. Dragnmn talk 11:02, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::oooh okay. confused for a minute. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 11:18, 28 July 2008 (EDT) For Byzzr, Bring Ignorance. He wont be able to heal, and thus dies much quicker. |Intemet Internet| 17:30, 21 November 2008 (EST) :Also, am i just failing or does famine not do anything? I never see it deal damage, while i do see Mind wrack activate. /shrug |Intemet Internet| 17:32, 21 November 2008 (EST) ::You don't see the damage it does (last time I checked anyway). Mind wrack is great to see when Famine is supposed to start working, stop using Mind Wrack after and see your target's health go down. Dragnmn talk 02:06, 22 November 2008 (EST) Ignorance is only 15 seconds if you do it right, while you own him once you cast Diversion on his signet. This disbles him for 40 seconds, including standard recharge, which gives you plenty of time to kill him. All you need to do is start the cast of diversion right after he activated his signet. You may miss it once or twice, but that's no real problem since he's killing himself anyway... Mr Anderson0o 16:07, 24 March 2009 (UTC) boss specific info It should be noticed that, when fighting Craw Stonereap on HM, you do need "I Am Unstoppable!" to prevent snares from the Warden in the corridor. If they snare you (kd, cripple from warriors or Barbed Traps), it's a certain (and mostly sudden) death. The nearest shrine is infested with warden, giving you 0.0% chance of getting anywhere near Craw. With IAU! there's absolutely no need in bringing heroes or henches. Also, Byzzr has to be approached with Diversion to disable his signet. He'll be down in 1 minute. You might wanna check my Talk page for more info on these two. Pastafarian Hunter 20:35, October 11, 2009 (UTC)